Easy Come, Easy Go
by Sentra
Summary: Danny, Tucker and Sam. Normal kids in high school. Pff yeah right. As these 'normal kids' try to live a 'normal life' very weird things happen.
1. I

Eh, this is my first dp fanfic and it's mostly a shot in the dark. I've got one AOFC and one's just an OFC. Neither are Mary Sues – for I haven't the self worth to attempt one of those. Neither are in this chapter really either. That being said, we continue onward! It's a little stereotyped, but I think it has enough of a twist to be okay. If not, well, that's what reviewing is for. One last comment – flame me if you must. I actually enjoy critism, but try to add in there why it sucks, and not just that it does. If you hate it, tell me, but tell me why. That goes for the other side of the coin as well. I hate 'it sucks' and much as I hate 'it's good.' Tell me WHY!  
  
Easy Come, Easy Go   
A Danny Phantom Fic  
  
© Butch Hartman to anything dp related. (No duh)  
  
Chapter 1   
Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
  
"Tell me again, _why_ are we going?"  
  
Tucker grinned at the girl, "Because, we all know you really do wanna go! Jeez, Sam, just stop pretending to be all high and mighty."  
  
Sam turned on her 'friend' "Excuse me?"  
  
Danny laughed as he watched Tucker flee from Sam's glare.  
  
"What's so funny, _Danny_?"  
  
"Be nice Sam. It'd just a dance, and we all want to go. It'll be fun."  
  
The Trio stepped around a puddle forming from the busted water fountain, before exiting the high school.  
  
As Sam put it, another lame social event had been dumped at their feet(1) But both boys had seen the slight glimmer in her eyes. Meaning both boys had to find dates, and quickly, before they ended up taking their best friend. Danny and Tucker were discussing the female population of the school, and Tucker already had a 'NO' from all the freshmen and seniors, plus at least half the juniors. He'd yet to start on the Sophomores.  
  
"What about Amandy Bennitt?"  
  
"Em, I don't think so. She ran away laughing."  
  
"Kaitlyn Blackett?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sierra Caruso?" "As if!"  
  
"Krystle Stone?"  
  
"A bit of a letter jump there, huh? No, she's not going."  
  
"Charlotte Tomlinsojn?"  
  
"To much of a mouthful!"  
  
"Tucker! You'd turn some one down because their name's too long?"  
  
The boy-geek turned to Sam. "Yes? ... No, fine. I see if she wants to go."  
  
"Good, now can we _please_ stop talking about girls!? It's just a little weird for me!"  
  
"Chill Sam. We're done"  
  
....  
  
"What about Ana West?"  
  
"_Danny_."  
  
"No."  
  
And with thus, Samantha Manson turned and slugged her two best friends, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton.  
  
All though, I didn't say they didn't deserve it.  
  
(1) Reference to a quote I have from a friend about Prom. I just can't remember the whole thing. It was amusing.


	2. II

I leave for Tokyo in a couple short hours, and before I do, I desided, one more chapter before I go!

Okay, you read the warning paragraph last chapter. This chapter has my OFC but not the AOFC. At least, not yet. The last one was to set the mood and establish the characters and this one gets started on setting the plot in motion. Yes, I have a plot! If anyone can think of a better summery to attract readers, please tell me. And please respect my wishes on reviewing.  
  
Easy Come, Easy Go A Danny Phantom Fic  
  
© Butch Hartman to anything dp related. (We know)  
  
Chapter 2 Caught in a landslide-  
  
No escape from reality-  
  
All right Tucker, you can do this.  
  
"Charlotte Tomlinsojn?"  
  
The girl in front of him turned to look. "Um.. Yea?"  
  
"Hi, Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"  
  
She looked behind he, and to the sides. Tucker followed her glances. "What?"  
  
"Who are you, and why would I?"  
  
"I'm Tucker Foley, and because I asked."  
  
"Cute, but I don't dance."  
  
"That's okay, we could just hang!"  
  
"You're that desperate?"  
  
"YES! - Eh, I mean NO!"  
  
The girl smiled at him in pity. "How about, if you can't find anyone else?"  
  
And so, Tucker's day suddenly became very bright.  
  
"Daannnnyyy! Danny! Danny! You'll never guess-"  
  
"You got a date for the dance."  
  
Tucker blinked. "Um, yeah. But you'll never guess wh-"  
  
"Charlotte Tomlinsojn" "Aw come on Danny! Let me tell my own story!"  
  
The halfa smiled at his friend, and allowed the boy to 'tell his own story.'  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"Hey Danny, Hey Tuck."  
  
"Sam, did you hear! I'm going – "  
  
"With Charlotte, I know."  
  
Tucker stood dumbfounded. "Okay, okay. How'd the two of you do that?"  
  
Sam gave him a pity smile, "Do what Tucker?"  
  
"Already know about Charlotte!"  
  
Sam shrugged. "She's in my first period class, I told her you'd ask her."  
  
Danny raised a guilt hand, "I asked her to say yes before lunch."  
  
"I can ask a girl out by my self!" Tucker yelled at the two, only a little embarrassed.  
  
"They just know you'll get dumped every time."  
  
Blocking their path was Dash, and if it meant anything, he looked happy. "Fenton, You're lucky day, Jaz is having me over after school for tutoring. She even invited me to stay through dinner."  
  
Danny backed off, giving a weak grin, "O-okay."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
And with that, he walked off. Danny looked at his two friends. "Can I spend the night? Please?"  
  
"Sorry, Danny. Mom's new rule, no boys overnight."  
  
Tucker shrugged, too. "Important Dad Son stuff tonight."  
  
"Sci-Fi marathon."  
  
"Nay, Horror."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes at the conversation. Boys could be so stupid. "What about you're parents, Danny? I mean, would Dash really do something with them there?"  
  
For that she received 'the look' "Like my parents would notice?"  
  
As the walked a wisp escaped Danny's lips. "Ghost." He muttered. The hall wasn't quite empty, so he ducked behind the two.  
  
"I am the Box Ghost!"  
  
Both Sam and Danny glared at Tucker. "I didn't mean to let him out! Like I wanted a stupid ghost to annoy us for the rest of our lives."  
  
A few students gave him a weird look, for none could see the two apparitions floating above them. Sam blushed at the attention, and stepped away form the boy-geek.  
  
"Great job, Tucker."  
  
He shrugged, unable to say anything. He did note with some embarrassment that Charlotte was one who'd walked by. "Do you think she'll go to the dance with me still?"  
  
"I don't know what possessed her to say yes in the first place."  
  
"It must have been our kind requests." Danny was standing in front of them. "Come on, I wanna get home early enough to barricade my room."  
  
--- I have Tapestry Syndrome! Beware! And Comment!  
  
I have one question. Boys or Boies. English grammar rules say that 'y' plural becomes 'ies' So why doesn't it apply?


End file.
